I'm Not Jealous!
by Venussail
Summary: Miroku is suddenly the object of every man's desire.  But Inuyasha's not jealous... No, not at all... Shounen-Ai/Yaoi... don't like, don't read.  Rated T for swearing and threats from the so-not-jealous hanyou.


A/N: Surprise! I'm not quite dead yet! ;) Anyway, now that we have that established, I would like to take a little time to say something. For all of you wonderful reviewers who have been patiently waiting months and months for the update to "Inuyasha and Miroku: Warriors, Friends, Lovers," I would like to extend a heartfelt apology. I have been super nervous about delivering a wedding chapter that lives up to all the fantastic praise you guys have given me. I want it to be as perfect as humanely possible. That being said, it's my goal to have it out before it hits the year mark without an update (going that long without an update would be utterly ridiculous). In the meantime, I hope this little oneshot can tide you guys over. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Inuyasha, I wouldn't be stressing out over my finances right now.

I'm Not Jealous!

"Gah! Inuyasha!" Miroku cried as he was sprayed with a pink cloud from the demon he and his comrades were currently battling.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Dammit, I've had enough of this. Die you disgusting, pink freak!"

The hanyou ran up to the bright pink blob of a demon, jumped high into the air, and attempted to sliced it down the middle. Surprisingly, he didn't get get stuck in the layers all the blubber, and it ended up cutting much like flan (but with more purple blood).

"Gross..." he muttered as he smelled the goo that now covered him.

"Miroku, are you alright? You're not poisoned, are you?" Kagome asked the monk worriedly.

"I seem to be fine, surprsingly."

Inuyasha strode over to him with a quizzical/concerned look on his face. He sniffed the monk all over, checking to see if his acute nose could detect anything the eyes could not see and the body may not be able to feel just yet. Growling a little, he pulled away after completing his analysis.

"Nothin' appears to be wrong, but I still want to get it checked. Come on, we're close to Kaede's- we should be able to make it there by tomorrow night if we leave in the morning."

On that note, the group decided to set up camp earlier than usual in order to be up before sunrise. Inuyasha acted unconcerned for the most part, but deep down he was worried that he might be wrong and something could be wrong with his lover. Noticing that something was troubling the hanyou, Miroku walked over to comfort him.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Really. Have faith," he reassured while placing a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Hm..."

"I promise. Now let us go to bed so we can settle your troubles as soon as possible."

Inuyasha nodded and embraced the monk. They stayed like that for awhile before finally going to bed.

- The Next Day-

Inuyasha and his troop departed a little before sunrise. The day started out pretty normal, with a couple minor demons to kill along their travels. However, around midday, thing took a turn for the weird.

A good-looking young man carrying scrolls who appeared to be in his mid-twenties crossed paths with the heroes. Just as he was behind them, he suddenly dropped his scrolls. Turning around, Kagome offered to help him, but he appeared to not have heard her. He had a glazed over look in his eyes and a light blush on his cheeks.

Turning even more red than the man in question, the reincarnated priestess managed to utter an, "Um..."

Shockingly, the man had no interest in her whatsoever. He walked past her toward his true target and took the person's hands in his own. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all stared and Inuyasha gave what was possibly the meanest glare he was capable of dishing out.

"You," the young man said as he stared into Miroku's purple orbs, "are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I would be willing to forgo my quest to find a woman to bear my child if you would only be by my side for eternity."

Sango gagged. _He acts just like Miroku did when he was a lecherous womanizer... _she thought.

Inuyasha on the other hand was about ready to kill the human hitting on what was _**his**_. If it weren't for his strict moral standing against harming humans, the young man would be a bloody corpse right now.

Sensing the strong aura of hatred coming off his lover, Miroku decided to quickly end the awkward situation at hand.

Chuckling softly, he said, "I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down. I'm already taken by the half-demon glaring at you from behind."

Slowly, the young man turned around to face the hanyou in question and went pale. Laughing quite loudly, he made a mad dash to his dropped scrolls, scrambled to pick them up, and proceeded to run as fast as his feet would carry him. The group remained staring as he got smaller and smaller in the distance, until Inuyasha snapped them out of it.

"What are you all gawking at? Let's get moving," he said roughly.

"Jeez, Inuysha, why so mad all of a sudden? You're not _**jealous**_ are you?" Shippo sneered.

Grabbing his small comrade by the head, Inuyasha yelled, "Shut up, ya little twerp! I ain't jealous!"

"Sit, boy!"

Picking himself off the ground after having been unceremoniously slammed into it, the hanyou glared at the teen.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For picking on Shippo!"

"What? He was the one instigatin' me by callin' me jealous!"

"Well, he's right you know."

"I am not jealous!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Both of you, stop!" Sango interrupted, standing in between the two who were currently acting like they were five. "We're wasting time. Even though it seems unlikely, Miroku could potentially have something wrong with him. Do you really want to stand here arguing when we could be moving instead?"

Neither bothered to reply, instead looking away from each other with a, "Hmph," before continuing on the way to the village. Two more times on their way, men professed their desire to have Miroku as their life partner and two more times Inuyasha eminated the aura of hatred towards them, with it growing stronger each time. Unfortunately, on top of that, two more times Shippo decided to tease Inuyasha, causing him to profess that he wasn't jealous despite what everyone else thought and then attacking the little fox demon, which of course caused Kagome to "sit" him, which inevitably led to the hanyou and reincanated priestess bickering before Sango or Miroku stepped in. By the time they reached the village, Inuyasha was in a _**foul **_mood.

He barged into Kaede's hut, dragging his lover by the arm and plopping him down in front of the old healer.

"Ok, old hag, I want to know if there's anything wrong with him and I want to know now!"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha- and your patience," Kaede said, unphased by the hanyou's brash nature and abrupt arrival/entrance.

"We apologize for Inuyasha's rudeness," Kagome started, shooting Inuyasha a look (to which he responded with a "Tch") , "but he's worried about Miroku. You see, a couple days ago we fought against this demon who sprayed this weird pink cloud at Miroku and while he doesn't seem to be affected by it we just wanted to make sure."

"Ye feel fine, Miroku?"

The monk nodded in response.

"Nothing strange at all?"

"Well, if you don't count him suddenly getting' hit on by every freakin' pervy guy we come across..." Inuyasha muttered angrily under his breath.

"Come again, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"That's the weird part!" Shippo exclaimed. "Ever since Miroku was sprayed with that pink stuff he's been getting all kinds of offers from guys who want him to be their life partners!"

The old healer's eyes grew wide and she tried her best not to laugh, but in the end lost the battle and let out a small one.

"Hey, what's so damn funny?" Inuyasha barked, a small vein appearing on his forehead.

"On the bright side, Inuyasha, I can assure ye that nothing is physically wrong with Miroku. He was sprayed by a pheremone demon, whose gases make the target temporarily irresistable to all members of the gender he or she is attracted to. While this may seem harmless, I can imagine it can be troublesome for those in relationships with jealous partners like yeself."

"Why the hell does everyone keep sayin' I'm jealous?"

Just then, a well built young man came into Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede, I picked up the herbs you requested..." the young man said before trailing off, his mouth instantly going dry at the sight of- guess who- Miroku. He started to approach the monk, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Don't you even _**think **_about it or I'll you'll be doing more than just droppin' off herbs at this hut!" he yelled.

Petrified, the young man pulled the same routine as the other three and ran off swiftly. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

_I do hope the effects of these gases wear off soon... Otherwise Inuyasha might just end up tearing up nearby forests..._

-Scene Change-

Over the next few days, Miroku was hit on by more men wanting to be his life partner than he could count, and not just from men in the village. Those who passed through the village in their travels also took up the opportunity to inadvertantly piss Inuyasha off by trying to woo his lover. Some were even royalty, offering the monk all he could ever dream of and hope for and then some. These men in particular fueled the hanyou's already high anger levels. All the while, though, he refused to admit he was jealous in any capacity.

Until one fateful day, that is. It was the last day they were planning on spending in the village and Miroku just so happened to catch the eye of an extremely handsome prince from a village miles and miles away. Inuyasha tried his usual routine to scare the young man off (which had gotten scarier with each guy that hit on the monk), however, this one was undettered. He simply gave the hanyou a bored look and continued to try and woo the object of his affections. Miroku kept trying to politely tell him now, but it seemed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Inuyasha just glared and glared, hoping that at some point it would get through to the stupid human. After less than a minute, he was fed up and totally lost what little cool he had less. He grabbed Miroku and held him behind him protectively, like a child with his favorite toy.

"Get the hell away from him! He's mine and ain't nobody is gonna take him away from me!"

Miroku whispered something in his lover's ear during his rant, which only seemed to make him more riled up.

"Ok, fine, I am jealous, dammit! Happy? I'm jealous that you," he screamed pointing at the prince, "and every other guy in the freakin' country is tryin' to take _**my boyfrien**_**d**, _**my lover,**_and probably _**my damn mate**_away from me! Stay the hell away from him!"

The prince stared and slowly spoke. "Your... mate...?"

"Yeah, ya got that right, I said _**my mate**_! Ya hard of hearin' or somethin'?"

For some reason, the word "mate" seemed to sink in with the prince and he apologized before departing. It took awhile after that for Inuyasha to calm down (due in part to the fact that Kagome, Sango, Shippo, _**and **_Kaede witnessed his confession and decided to tease him about it for the next hour or so), but he finally did. Once everyone packed it in for the night, Miroku took the opportunity to have a one-on-one talk with his stressed out lover.

"Inuyasha..."

"Your not gonna leave me for some guy with lots of money or some random guy who's good lookin', are ya?"

Miroku had fully expected this question.

"No, Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that I will never leave you. Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me as your mate? Because if you were, I can tell you right now that I would love to be your mate for all eternity. If you were joking however, I'm afraid I'll be quite upset with you."

The hanyou's expression softened and he gave his lover a soft smile.

"Nah, I wasn't jokin'."

On that note, he leaned in and gave his lover a kiss filled with as much passion and love as he could muster, which Miroku returned with just as much vigor. They kissed until they had to break apart for breath, then looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Miroku."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

A/N: Ok, so that has to be one of the sappiest endings I've ever written. Oh well, I had a lot of fun writing this. I've been wanting to do a jealousy fic for a while now, and I've been aggravated by the lack of InuMir stories online, so I decided to write another one of my own. This should also help me get out the next chapter of my chapter fic featuring the couple, so there's yet another benefit. I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
